


[Fanart] Raven doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various TRC doodles and drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Cabeswater (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun things to do in Cabeswater with your bae #6: ignoring the laws of physics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136078191325/ronan-adam-and-fun-things-you-can-do-in)


	2. The Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/131005296035/sesulxx-imagine-your-otp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/135403839070/i-felt-that-this-was-necessary-and-later-not)


	3. The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gansey gets his ass handed to him by a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/135282519060/oh-look-i-did-another-one-ive-imagined-many)


	4. Ronan Does A Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronan does a split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://lavalamp-of-epicness.tumblr.com/post/129671006058/im-sorry-but-all-of-these-draw-your-ocs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/135136831460/i-wanted-to-learn-drawing-trc-characters-and)


	5. Pynch Me (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/135136831460/i-wanted-to-learn-drawing-trc-characters-and)


	6. The Smollest Birb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When u so smol u don't fit in the panel with the rest of the birbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/133685300205/erzuh-when-ur-too-smol-to-fit-in-the-panel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136138295570/so-i-took-this-panel-from-haikyuu-and-redrew-it)


	7. Nothing Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136965957690/have-a-bunch-of-cuddly-blushy-pynches-including)


	8. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan just woke up and Adam can't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136965957690/have-a-bunch-of-cuddly-blushy-pynches-including)


	9. A Second Ronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Gansey had called Ronan right after the church scene in BLLB?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136451168255)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136969725450/i-know-that-the-church-scene-was-serious-and)


	10. Booby Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway through I realised that there’s absolutely no way that Blue could possibly take the entire length of the couch, but I was too lazy to redraw this so let’s imagine that because of something magic related (Cabeswater is playing tricks? one of Maura’s teas had an unexpected result?) Blue temporarily grew to be as tall as Ronan (or even taller) and demanded the group took a photo with her to commemorate this beautiful day.
> 
>  
> 
> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/135501147365/little-geecko-i-made-my-own-draw-you-squad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137016217245/so-apparently-i-did-yet-another-squad-thing-about)


	11. Out Of The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original prompt:](http://warengrey.tumblr.com/post/136586642558/okay-so-hc-that-when-adam-and-ronan-first-start) _oKAy!! so hc that when Adam and Ronan first start dating Adam is rly v shy abt it and doesn't rly want to go public bc he's a little scared of being bullied?? So at first Ronan is lik "cool that's chill" but then it starts to tick him off a little bc he wants to kiSS ADAM AT AGLIONBY GOD DAMMIT,, one day some dumbass is like 'hey Parrish you're looking especially gay today' and he's just like 'yeah well I just came out of the closet' and just dip-kisses roNAN IN THE MAIN HALL,,,,!!!! discuss???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137036093395/youneedmetosurvive-reblogged-this-thing-and-while)


	12. Adult AU (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult AU that nobody asked for where Ronan (who grew his hair out) and Adam (who is now successful and content) have been together for over a decade and have suddenly been subjected to accidental baby acquisition (courtesy of Cabeswater).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137516366710/im-fairly-certain-that-theres-a-major-heartache)


	13. Pynch Me (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends and post-coital bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137908209420/boyfriends-and-post-coital-bickering)


	14. Dick Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan is of opinion that dick jokes are always funny as long as he’s the one telling them. Blue happens to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/139483867900/amandaexmachina-mttheww-wivernryder-how)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why Blue’s so tall - she isn’t. Ronan is just leaning on the couch so much that he’s almost sitting on the floor.  
>   
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/139569004595/ronan-is-of-opinion-that-dick-jokes-are-always)


	15. Cross My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably happened at one point or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/142064827563/animatedtext-requested-by-donutemergency)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/142073693465/probably-happened-at-one-point-or-another-x)


	16. Lester Lynch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more Ronan and Blue just hanging out and doing dumb shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/142649645555/ronan-lynch-when-people-get-too-chummy-with-me-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/143125462115/i-need-more-ronan-and-blue-just-hanging-out-and)


	17. Pass The Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sad day when we had to say our last goodbye to Ronan Lynch and Richard Gansey III who died in a freak accident involving a pizza and a pitcher of iced tea. They will be remembered as dicks. Both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/143495213455/them-pass-the-salt-me-launches-self-across-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/146847531995/it-was-a-sad-day-when-we-had-to-say-our-last)


	18. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal discovers the existence of father’s day and makes a card for her dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/145155361470)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/146866960575/opal-discovers-the-existence-of-fathers-day-and)


	19. Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/146063439330/gansey-walks-into-monmouth-bluenoahadam-and)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/147610962705/my-biggest-trc-wish-is-for-the-whole-gang-to-make)


	20. For My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Adam works part-time in a supermarket and Ronan bothers with special sales for some reason. Their first meeting is… memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: in Polish the word for ‘bird’ is a euphemism for dick which works perfectly for this dumb thing.
> 
>  
> 
> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/142014941150/hellahurley-working-in-retail-is-so-fucking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/148218809165/an-au-in-which-adam-works-part-time-in-a)


	21. Playing In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lynch-Parrish quality family time that includes, but is not limited to, ~~playing in the dirt~~ working in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opal’s head looks so big because she’s hiding leaves under her cap and she refuses to take them out.
> 
> And Ronan decided to have his ears pierced while Adam was away at school.  
> 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149899993435/i-missed-drawing-these-magical-forest-dorks)


	22. Get Down Mr. President!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven bunch plays the Get Down Mr. President! game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/38859815883/fandom-freak-presents-queenkickass-guys) 
> 
> \- Gansey always loses. Always. Even when he’s trying to be the one to start the game. Others would just ignore him and wait until he’s distracted enough to target him again.  
> \- Ronan always manages to get to Gansey first, even if he’s the farthest away from him. He could be standing at the other end of the room and he’d still be first to reach him. It’s because Ronan loves to be able to tackle Gansey to the ground without being lectured afterwards. ~~And the ensuing hugs are nice too.~~  
>  \- Over the time Blue developed some sort of Raven Boys Bullshit sense. She can always tell when her boys are up to something. The women of 300 Fox Way aren’t sure how she’s doing it except Gwenllian who says that back in the day she could always sense when her father and people from his court were being idiots.  
>   
> 

  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/152782550340/the-raven-bunch-plays-the-get-down-mr-president)


	23. The Case Of Missing Dick

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/164185896995/the-case-of-missing-dick)


	24. The Size Of Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/162249400880/princess-laya-driad-nyx5-i-prefer-guys-who)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/164343973225/how-about-one-last-dick-joke-yes-yes)


End file.
